My Last Breath
by bratlupa
Summary: completeSong Fic Arwen's and Aragon's thoughs during and after the quest. please be kind, and read & review please
1. chapter 1

**Title:** My last breath   
**Author: spanishgoddess86**   
**Rating:** PG   
**Pairing:** Arwen/Aragorn   
**Warnings**: Angst, character death, might be slightly AU   
**Summary:** Song-fic, Aragorn and Arwen's thoughts during and after the quest.   
**Disclaimers:** I don't own any of the characters Tolkien does, also the song "My Last Breath" belongs to Evanescence and Wind-Up Records.   
**Feedback:** Yes please, but be somewhat gentle   
**Achieve:** Don't care just tell me where.   
**Beta:** LalaithoftheBruinen   
**A/N:** I'm bored and can't find anything to read so I figured I'll go ahead and write this. Also if anyone read my other LOTR story, I don't know when I'll continue it because no one reviewed so at this point of time I don't think anyone likes it. Also I have an idea what I want to happen but I don't know how to word it or how I want to work it so it might just be trash.   
**A/N2: **Because of a review I got basically saying the formatting was confusing. I decided to re-post the story, but this time using chapters. Instead, of just having the whole story available at once. Just to explain the formatting of this story. It is written in Arwen's and Aragorn's POV. The first paragraph will be Arwen's POV while the second paragraph will be Aragorn's. I hope that helps and clears up any, and all confusion. Also please please review and let me know how I can improve my writing.

**Arwen's & Aragorn's POV**

He's leaving, he's going on this Quest. I know this for two reasons. One, word travels fast in Rivendell, and two, Aragorn, my beloved, has brought me to the waterfall to speak with me. I can tell he's afraid, although he'll never show it or say it, but I know it to be true since he's telling me to go and be with my people to leave Middle-Earth to leave him. I can't do that so I tell him that I choose a mortal life, I give him the Evenstar. Then I hug him and hold on to him as if it might be the last. I just hope that my words and action are enough to keeping him living to keep his hope alive.

_Hold on to me love   
you know I can't stay long   
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid   
can you hear me?   
Can you feel me in your arms?_

She's making this more difficult then it has to be. I may never return from this Quest. For all I know, I could be dead next week, but I must go. I must somehow prove to myself that Isildur's blood is not as weak as I believe it to be...So I do what her father wants. I try to convince her that she must go to the undying lands and stay with her people. Where she belongs since she is Elven kind and I am not. I can already tell she won't heed my words. She gave me the Evenstar, said it was a gift when I'd tried to give it back. When it was time for the Fellowship to depart Rivendell, I saw her one last time, we hugged, and kissed each other like it would be the last. Since for all we knew at that very moment it just might be.


	2. chapter 2

He's already been gone for weeks and I worry about him. Elladan and Elrohir have reported to Ada that the Orcs are closer to the borders of Rivendell then ever before. Hearing this, I couldn't help but think about the safety and well being of Aragorn, the four Hobbits, that man of Gondor, Gandalf, The Dwarf, and Legolas. They were trying to get to Mordor the heart of where most of all evil creatures were created. Although I worried, no one gave me news of the Quest or let me know how Aragorn and the others were doing. I didn't know if it was because they themselves didn't know if they were well or because the twins were busy keeping the borders as safe as possible. While Ada tried to get me to travel, so I could sail to the Undying Lands.

_holding my last breath   
safe inside myself   
are all my thoughts of you   
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

Oh, how I wish I was still by Arwen's side! Let me tell you of what has happened. The Fellowship has been traveling for days, weeks even. We have been extremely cold, buried in several feet of snow. At least Legolas was buried as well. Don't get me wrong, I love Legolas like a brother. However, sometimes, seeing him walk on the snow, while everyone was digging paths through it, can be frustrating.

But that is neither here nor there. Returning to what happened, we had to turn around and go to the Mines of Moria, we waited hours while Gandalf tried to remember a password that Frodo figured out. (If you are ever in Moria and need the answer, it was the word friend in Elvish: Mellon.)

We were attacked by the watcher and now were trapped in Moria with no light—unless you want to include Gandalf staff, which is only bright enough to illuminate a small area most of the time. With all that said, what really frustrates me the most is that I cannot stop thinking about Arwen, I miss her. Everyone thinks I'm too serious, that I should lighten up. Well, I can't really say everyone for Gandalf has a knack of knowing what everyone really thinking. Then, of course, my best friend Legolas knows me well enough to know more of what going through my head then even I have really acknowledged to myself.

**A/N: I would like just a few reviews before I post the rest of this story. So if you like it please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks Heather for the review. I don't know what I would do without you, since without you none of this story would be here.**

Ada won! He convinced me to go to the Undying Lands, but it feels wrong. However, I understand why Ada wants me to go. I would die from grief when Aragorn dies. We would still have a much longer life together, then normal mortals, and I personally still believe it would be better to live one lifetime with Aragorn then to live hundreds without him. I don't know what to do. I'm so torn. We just left Rivendell minutes ago. I saw my Ada staring at me. I turned around slightly, and gave him a slight smile and continue walking. We might have traveled for hours when I had a vision, a vision of my son, of mine and Aragorn's son. I knew I couldn't leave now. Thankfully, I was on a horse and it was easy for me to turn around and head back to Rivendell. I needed answers.

I'll miss the winter   
a world of fragile things   
look for me in the white forest   
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)   
I know you hear me   
I can taste it in your tears

Gandalf is gone. Gandalf is gone and everyone thinks I have no heart, no compassion, making everyone move right away to go to Lorien, not giving anyone time to grieve. I think Legolas understands somewhat, but Death confuses and saddens him and he doesn't know what to do. Boromir is angry with me and right now is trying to help the hobbits who are overcome with grief. Gimli is just silent. The many deaths of his people and then, the death of Gandalf were just too much for him. I think we all knew that this Quest was going to be dangerous. However, I think we're just now figuring out just how much this Quest is going to cost us. Oh, Arwen, how I love and miss you. How I want to be beside you, where you are, for I would never want you to see and face what has just happened.

**A/N2: Hey people please let me know if you reading this by reviewing and letting me know what I could possibly do to make my writing somewhat better. Again please review I'm begging you.**


	4. chapter 4

Believe it or not, Ada actually seemed surprised to see me. I demanded for him to tell me what he saw in his vision, the one he used to convince me in the first place to leave. His reply "I looked into your future and I saw death"

I was so upset at him, I was barely staying calm. Softly, yet very firmly I told him, "But there is also life. You saw there was a child! You saw my son!" His face fell he knew now he would never be able to convince me to leave Middle-Earth now. Almost desperate, he tried to sway me again, tried to convince me to go. I reminded him of what was foretold. Of Aragorn's heritage, "the Crownless again shall be King." It was then I made my choice. The choice to forsake the immortal life of the Eldar and embrace the Mortality of Men. I could feel my immortality leaving me. I could feel the coldness sweep into my flesh. Ada heard my gasp as my senses dulled and I became acutely aware of the chill in the air. He took my hands and sadness came into his eyes, "Your hands are cold...The life of the Eldar is leaving you..."

I tried to smile at him, "This was my choice. Ada, whether by your will or not, there is no ship now that can bear me hence..." He left me then, to do what he must to aid the one I love. I know what grief my choice has caused him, but I cannot forsake my love for Aragorn. Were I to do so, I would spend eternity in regret.

_holding my last breath   
safe inside myself   
are all my thoughts of you   
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

We have been staying with Arwen's grandparents for weeks now and all the time allowed me to regain any and all strength lost from when we started on this Quest. Then lose myself in thought, thinking of her. Thinking about what things might have been like? If she had stayed in Middle-Earth, if we were together right now. Legolas says I shouldn't give up hope on her, that she still might be in Middle-Earth and be waiting for us to win, to overcome the Shadow, Sauron. He probably right, And yet it is so hard to hold onto that hope. I smile wryly to myself. How ironic is it that the one who has been called hope by many, has so little for himself...

We left Lorien about a week ago and lost Boromir on the shores of the Anduin, just above the Falls of Rauros. With his dying words he declared me his brother, his captain, his king, then saluted me in traditional Gondorian fashion. I had thought it couldn't get any worse. However, the Valar does like to prove me wrong...Frodo and Sam left to journey to Mordor by themselves. The Ring is no longer safe to be carried in a group of people. Pippin and Merry have been captured by the Orcs and carried off to some foul purpose. Legolas was ready to go after Frodo and Sam, but, I knew we could no longer aid the Ringbearer as he needed, nor could we leave Merry and Pippin to the torment the Orcs were sure to inflict. I knew our path was now laid before us. We had to go after them. So that is what we did. Legolas, Gimli, and I, the Three Hunters.

A/N: Please Please review!!! BEGS


	5. chapter 5

I felt calm, at peace with my choice, until the day it came to my attention that Aragorn was hurt, dying. I do not know how I knew. I reached out for him and I urged him to live, to finish what he had to do. I prayed to the Valar to spare him. A part of me was with him always after that. I knew what he felt. I couldn't explain it and neither could Ada, when I told him. I wish that was all that happened and Aragorn had come home to me, but that wasn't to be.

Ada discovered that somehow the rings fate became tied to my own. I didn't understand it, but I knew that Aragorn needed the re-forged shards of Narsil. Anduril, the Flame of the West and he needed it soon.

_closing your eyes to disappear   
you pray your dreams will leave you here   
but still you wake and know the truth   
no one's there_

Oh, Valar help us! So much has happened. We came across the Rohirrim, they told us that they'd killed an Orc party and that there were none left alive. I feared so for Merry and Pippin. I grieved for we thought them dead. I could not believe I had failed them as I had failed Gandalf. Then we traveled into Fangorn Forest when I found hobbit tracks leading into it. We came across an old man, the White Wizard. It is Gandalf, returned to us by some miracle. We traveled to Rohan, to the Golden Hall of Theoden, the king, where we found him possessed by Saruman.

Gandalf freed him and we journeyed to Helm's Deep, Rohan's stronghold. Before we arrived, we were attacked by Wargs. I was dragged off a cliff and found myself on the shore. I have no memory of the time between. I think Arwen brought me back somehow, but I cannot explain how. I finally made it to Helm's Deep but found along the way a huge number of Orcs and Uruk-Hai that numbered to at least 10,000 strong.

The people seem almost afraid of me. They seem almost too respectful almost to the point that they ignore my words. Legolas and I had an argument. He did not believe any would survive the fight, that it was folly. And he was right about one thing, many of the people we had were too old or too young and, sadly, many people perished that night, including many Elves. Yes, Elves. Haldir arrived with many Elf warriors. The fight seemed to last forever, but it ended a little after daybreak on the fifth day. It was Gandalf's arrival with the King's nephew and the Lady Eowyn's brother, Eomer that saved us. We traveled to Isengard for Gandalf wished to speak with Saruman and ensure he could do no more harm. It was there Pippin picked up the Palantir. Gandalf took the stone from him but Pippin, the curious rascal that he is, decided he needed to see it again and snuck it from Gandalf during the night. He saw terrible things and was very shaken up about what he saw. Gandalf took Pippin and left that afternoon for Gondor. Then we spent weeks waiting for the signal from Gondor, a call for aid. I only hoped Theoden would answer it, for he seemed reluctant. When I finally saw it, I ran to Theoden. His honor won and he agreed to help Gondor fight. While we were at camp, where the muster was taking place, Lord Elrond came and told me about Arwen and how her fate was tied with the Ring and the outcome of the War. He told me it was now time to become the man I was destined to be, to become the king of Gondor. It was then he presented Anduril. The Flame of the West and urged me to take the Paths of the Dead.

I saddled up my horse and was leaving when my best friend and Gimli told me they would not see me walk into that peril alone, they were coming with me and I was not to argue. So we left, letting all the other men that were in the camp think we were cowards, for we could not tell them of our purpose.


	6. chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks Prism for your review, I greatly appreciate it. Also Heather your way to nice. However thanks for all you've done. Also there is one more chapter after this so please review.

I could feel my strength leaving me. I didn't like the feeling at all. All I wanted was Aragorn to see him one last time. Oh, how I missed him and I worried that he was hurt. I knew I was dying and I was losing hope.

_say goodnight   
don't be afraid   
calling me calling me as you fade to black_

We won the battle at Pelennor Fields and the final battle at the entrance of the Black Gates. Frodo did it, the distraction worked battle was hard, but the battle was won. No matter how many say it was my bravery, leading the men to the mouth of Mordor, I know it all would have been for nothing if not for Frodo and Sam.

Now I am worried about Legolas. The sea calls to him now, but I knew he won't go to the Undying Lands until after my time on Middle-Earth is spent. He made a promise to himself years ago that he would never leave me so long as I drew breath. After the battle was over, I soon found my life overturned again. The people of Gondor bowed to me, accepting me as their King. However, I still wasn't sure I wanted that power. But could I really shirk my duty to them now? Could I retreat into the shadows of obscurity, knowing I had fled my duty, and return to my love? I knew I could not. Though I had never wished for the power, it was mine and I would not be a coward and turn away from the people in their need.


	7. chapter 7

**A/N: This is the last chapter, and it's completely in Arwen's POV. Also if anyone reviews after this chapter I'll go ahead and post one more chapter of thank you's.**

Ada came to my room last night and saw that I was feeling better and told me of a summons from Gondor. That was asking Ada, the twins, me, and anyone who wanted to come to Gondor for Aragorn's Coronation that was taking place in a week in a half. I asked if we were going, he acted like he was thinking about it, then shook his head yes. I hugged him then. The next week was passed in a blur. The first couple of days were filled with packing supplies for travel and getting a dress made for the coronation. The next couple of days after that were filled with traveling from Rivendell to Gondor. We arrived in Gondor a day before the coronation. Legolas met us and told us that he had taken the duty of greeting all of the Elven guests, since Aragorn had so much to deal with already. All the elves laughed at that, because they all knew it was so my presence could be kept secret for a day more and surprise Aragorn.

The day passed quickly and I hardly paid attention to the Coronation itself, I was so nervous. I don't think I really started to pay attention until Aragorn, or should I say King Elessar, was standing in front of Legolas, giving him a warrior greeting. Legolas smiled at his best friend and tilted his head to look to his right were my father and me were standing. Aragorn frowned slightly and looked in the direction that Legolas was facing. Confused, Aragorn walked over to Lord Elrond who smiled at him. That is when the banner caught his eye and I slowly moved it aside. When he saw me, I knew he could hardly believe it. His eyes spoke of the fear of it being nothing more than a dream. But then, he took the banner from my hand and handed it to the person next to me. I lowered my head, bowing to him, when he stopped me and caught hold of my chin gently and kissed me and then spun me around. The people cheered us and it warmed my heart that they held no ill will toward me, though I had once been Elven kind. I started laughing, I was so happy. Aragorn soon remembered where he was and grabbed my hand and together we walked, greeting the people of Gondor and the guests from other lands until we stopped in front of the Hobbits. Those sweet, humble creatures right tried to bow to us. But, rightly, Aragorn stopped them simply saying, "You bow to no one." He and I then bowed to them and we were soon followed by everyone who attended the Coronation. I do think it must have been a little startling for those shy, noble souls, though I suspect the two called Merry and Pippin were a little more at ease than were Frodo and Sam.

Our wedding was held about a month after the Coronation. Everyone was there, and so I officially became the Queen of Gondor. Aragorn and I spent many wonderful years together and have one son and three daughters. We saw Legolas, Gimli, and many of the hobbits many times over the years. When Aragorn spent his last breath, the only people that were present were our children, Legolas, Gimli, and myself. We spent hours retelling memories and saying our goodbyes as did he. When Aragorn died, Gondor mourned. Eldarion soon became King, following in the footsteps of his father. Our oldest daughter became an advisor to him, my two youngest married. Legolas and Gimli went to the harbor and began to build a ship to carry them to the Undying Lands. As for myself, I left Gondor after I knew my children would be all right and traveled to Lorien and eventually joined my husband in the afterlife. Our time on Middle-Earth was well spent and I do not regret my choice. At the breaking of the world, we will be reunited with our kin and friends who sailed to the Undying Lands, but for now, we are happy and content together.

**A/N:** Well I actually finished the fic! Anyway, Please Please let me know what you think so please and review.


End file.
